Happy Birthday, Shishido
by awintea
Summary: solitairepair // in which Niou, after a series of rather suspicious actions, wishes Shishido a happy birthday // oneshot.


**Happy Birthday, Shishido **

I wanted to write something Solitaire, so here it is! A simple oneshot.

**x Happy Birthday, Shishido **x 600 words

'Ten seconds, Niou, that's _all_ I'm giving you.'

Shishido was not amused. He had been in the middle of an _extremely formal _dinner when Niou burst in out of nowhere and dragged Shishido out. That had been at six. And they had been on the train for a rather long time, and had ended up at a harbour overlooking the ocean.

For no apparent reason. His parents would kill him when he returned - if he returned at all. He really wasn't sure what Niou was planning, as was normal, but the dinner had been rather important - it had been a dinner with all of his dad's fellow teaching staff, and his father had been adamant in the fact that he wanted Shishido to be there, since Shishido's older brother had run off to do who knows what. Shishido would never hear the end of it from his mother either: 'This dinner was so important to your father!' 'How could you run off with that white-haired hooligan?' He could hear her voice ringing in his head already.

Shishido's phone rang for the umpteenth time, and Niou, who had answered the cell all the previous times, seemed to have gotten tired of it. He grabbed the cell and threw it towards the horizon. Shishido watched in horror as his phone sunk into the deep waters.

'What the hell was that for, Niou?' Shishido immediately demanded, slamming his hand down on the railing in frustration.

'You promised me ten seconds, Ryou,' Niou replied with a smirk. 'I didn't think that entailed your _talking_ during it.'

'Well, then talk!' Shishido was near his exploding point. Then Niou would have to answer to Shishido's parents when they found him in bits and pieces because he had _exploded from anger_. What would Niou do then? 'Why did you drag me all the way out here when it was rather obvious I had something to do?'

Niou shrugged, mocking Shishido with his casual gesture. 'Why not?' he drawled, resting his arms on the railing and looking out to the sea. 'The sunset's beautiful, isn't it?'

Shishido wasn't sure where the conversation was going at all, but Niou had just used up two seconds.

'Check your watch, Shishido?'

Four seconds.

Shishido did so, looking at the time, shown through the digital numbers. It was almost seven o' clock in the evening - 6:59, in fact, and, looking at the date above the three numbers automatically, he saw that it was September 28.

'What about it?' Shishido asked suspiciously. Niou was up to something, he was sure of it, and Shishido was going to be ready to retaliate if it wasn't pleasant.

'You could _tell_ me the time, couldn't you, Ryou?' Niou suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Seven seconds.

'6:59!' Shishido responded, glaring for no reason except for the fact that Niou was being _Niou_ 'So what?'

'Three.' Niou said nonchalantly.

Eight.

'Two.'

Nine.

'One.'

And then Niou pulled Shishido into a kiss, startling Shishido so much that he almost fell over.

'Happy birthday, Ryou.'

Niou said this with a genuine smile, looking nothing like the Trickster that he was often described as, and reminding Shishido of why he actually _dated_ this boy who was more likely to ridicule Shishido than he was to hold Shishido's hand.

Then, Niou said nothing more, simply slipping his arm over Shishido's shoulders and turning him around, so that they were both staring out at the sea, looking at the sunset.

Shishido decided that, even if he did have to face his parents' wrath later, birthdays didn't get any better than this. **x owari**

**x omake**

Shishido realised something.

'Hey! It's not my birthday!'

Niou rolled his eyes, and pointed in the direction that he had thrown Shishido's phone.

'It is on the Christmas Islands,' Niou replied with a grin, and then he added, 'Shouldn't you have realised that a bit _earlier_?'

Shishido let out a sigh. He'd known it would have been too good to be true if he had gone a day without being duped by Niou.

**xxx**

And there it is! It really _is_ Shishido's birthday today though, September 29 and all, so let's all wish one of my favourite PoT characters a very happy birthday, hm?

Reviews would be perfectly lovely. -awinchan


End file.
